Infatuating Obsession
by lukeman774
Summary: A spinoff of what really happened when micheel Beckett was strapped into the amplifier please rate and comment hope you like


Infatuating Obsession

By Luke

Note: This is my spinoff during what happens when Becket is at the hands of Alma in Fear 2 project origin All characters are owned By monolith and Warner Brothers.

The last thing Michael Becket remembered was Lt Stokes getting shot by Arestide He

fought he struggled he used ever ounce of willpower to escape the amplifier before it

closed. I am sorry Becket but business is indeed business said Arestide through the

outside. The amplifier was humming and there she was, Alma ghostly yes but all to real.

Her eyes were full of hate but there was something different about her. Yes . It was her

appearance voluptuous .it was beautiful no! he should not be thinking these thoughts.

Her cold grip was on his arm and her eyes smoked with hate. It was then he realized .the

extent of what they had done to her .all those experiments , being forced into the

vault all her life then finally dying when they pulled the life support dying in her own

vault prison. Then the memories came flooding fourth images of a little girl crying on a

swing, a little girl screaming and writhing in pain , and a girl swearing and screaming as

white hot tears of hate scorching her face as her father cruelly locked her away. As

Michael Snapped Back into reality his eyes were full of tears. Why was he experiencing

this? What was wrong with him? He found that he could not come up with a reasonable

answer. Alma looked Fearful as he was thrust into another reality. In order to stop this

madness he had to shutdown the amplifier. As he tried he saw Sergeant Keagen and was

mortified by his appreance. His eyes were gone and the holes were charred and bleeding

his whole body was charred and his voice was far from human. Why doesn t she care for

me!!! Why you!!! Growled Keagen as he shot at Becket. Becket shot back and pushed

him away. SHE LOVED ME HOW COULD SHE LOVE YOU!! CHOOSE ME!! Cried

Keagen as he tried overwhelming Becket But Becket Punched him and tore away. Becket

Found The Machine as Keagen leapt his voice turned into an animalistic growl.

BECKET!!!! screamed Keagen. Becket Grabbed his head and shot him. His head

exploded and blood spurted from the wound and his charred remains blew away in the

breeze. The bond was Broken and Michael was snapped back into reality. Alma was

rubbing his neck her fingers as cold as death itself. Becket used every ounce of willpower

to resist her. WHY!! WHY!!? WHY!!!! screamed Alma her voice sounding inhuman

and tortured. She grabbed his neck her eyes burning with tearsher grip strengthened like a

vice. Becket was seeing red he was chocking dying. Becket met her eyes and her eyes

filled with tears as her expression softened. Becket could not look away her eyes were

beautiful and he sensed the pain in them. He lifted his arm weakly and touched her cheek.

He did not know why he was dong this but he could not stop. Alma jumped and let go the

grip on his neck her voluptuous figure getting more beautiful by the second. She ran a

finger down his chest his combat suit falling ever so gently. Her lips while cold were moist

and soft as she kissed down his chest. Alma s lust was so evident in her eyes. Becket

Struggled knowing what she planned to do. He could not help but kiss her neck softly her

aroma surprisingly pleasant and smelled of roses and chocolate. Alma moaned softly as

Becket closed his eyes he did realize that he in fact did love her. Becket knew what was

going to happen and he had to accept it even though he had no intention of being forced

to, his conflicting feelings coupled with his growing love for her drowned out all reason.

Alma s lust was imminent as her nipples grew and as Becket ran his tongue over them she

moaned and growled with ecstasy. Her legs were very wet as finally they were one. She

moaned throwing her head back as she moved with her thrusting in and out in and out

again reaching new levels of ecstasy. She screamed and Becket Blacked out. When Becket

awoke the machine hissed open and alma slowly walked in revealing a city in ruins. The air

smelled like acidic ozone and there was a hint of malice in her eyes. She let his hand creep

up her belly and he felt a kick his eyes widened in shock and he screamed in agony

knowing what has happened. They locked lips and the not yet born baby deep in the

depths of her belly said daddy? . Becket knew his destiny was laid at his feet and he

knew he must accept it. Alma laid Blissfully beside him aware now though she is dead died

in the vault she is just beginning to live 


End file.
